


Tickles Aren't Boring - KamuKoma

by ticklishsprout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Is there anything Kamukura doesn't find boring?Yes, yes there is.





	Tickles Aren't Boring - KamuKoma

"Kamukura-kun," Komaeda whispered, walking up to the black-haired teen. "Heh." With his back turned, there was no way he would expect what was coming next. It was a risky move, and it could get him killed, but it'd be worth it if it worked.

"Gotta be quiet." The only reason he hadn't been heard was probably because of his luck, which he was grateful for at that moment. "And..." He stood a few inches behind him,   
then grabbed his waist.

"What-" Before Kamukura could make a complete thought, he was chuckling and shaking. "Whahat is-"

"Tickle attack!" Komaeda dug his hands into his sides playfully. "Yay!"

"AH!" He made a choking sound, then started to laugh. "WHAHAHAHAHAT?! WHO IS THAHAHAHAHAT?!"

"Me." He kept tickling, then blushed. His laugh is adorable...I'm so damn gay.

"KOMAEDAHAHAHAHA?!" Kamukura tried to turn around, only to shriek as the tickles moved up to his ribs. "NO!"

"Yes!" Komaeda laughed with him, glad to finally see him happy. That's what he got for being a grump the whole time.

"KO-" His knees buckled, and he toppled to the ground.

"Ow!" He landed right on top of him. "Ow." Seeing Kamukura's unamused look, he slipped his hands under his shirt this time.

"WAIT!" Kamukura laughed louder and threw his head back as his ribs were pressed like piano keys. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GOD!"

"Heh." Komaeda couldn't help falling in love with his laugh, it was just so funny and deep. And contagious. "Aw, does it tickle?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, they just lay there twitching. Eventually they tangled in his dark hair and held on for dear life.

"I think you looooove this," he cooed. "You haven't even told me to stop once. You really want this, don't you?"

"WEHEHEHEHEHEHELL, IT'S NAHAHAHAHAHAT BORING!" Kamukura's arms reached up, grabbing Komaeda's hair instead.

"Good! And don't tug so hard!" Komaeda let out a shriek as the tables were turned. "Waitwaitwaitwait-NO!" He kicked his legs out as he was on the receiving end of the tickles. "KAMUKURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried to pry his hands off his waist with one hand and tickle Kamukura with the other.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES?" Neither boy was willing to give up, so they were just in a huge laughing pile.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT FAIR!" Komaeda wrapped his arms around his torso. "I-I'M SUPOHOHOHOHOSED TO BE TICKLING YOU!"

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU ARE!" Kamukura squealed and let go when five fingers dug into his sides and ribs. "KOMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"REVENGE!" He shook from residual giggles, quickly recovering. "No one tickles Nagito Komaeda and gets away with it! Not even you, Super High School Level Ultimate Grump!"

"I'M NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT A GRUMP!" he protested.

"Yeah, and I'm the Ultimate Despair," Komaeda replied flatly. "Do you like raspberries, Kamukura-kun?" Red eyes clouded over in fear. "Yes? Okay." He leaned down and blew a HUGE raspberry on his ribs.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA- AHAHAHAHAHAHA-NO!" Kamukura howled, beating the ground with his fist. "CAN'T-CAN'T BREATHE!" he choked out.

"Oh, shoot." He crawled off, frowning slightly. "Did I kill you?"

"Ihihihihihi, I won't die thahahat easily," he panted.

"We'll see about that." Komaeda smiled fondly, going rigid when he clumsily pressed his lips against his. "Mmm..."

"Ah! Ha...ha..." Kamukura gave him a small smile in return. "Maybe I could get used to this."

"Yeah, you better." He kissed him again.


End file.
